Behind those Yellow Eyes
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: She sees those eyes in a different light. Maybe it was those striking yellow eyes that attracted her to him. Or was it his...hair? LightningXNoctis One-shot. Very cute and very funny.


**---Behind those Yellow eyes---**

**I decided since Noctis's eyes are yellow and they seem to be *since I saw the _official site of FF 13 Versus*_, that I should make a story about it. It seems to be right and besides, who doesn't love those eyes anyway? This title reminds me of the Kelly Clarkson. Funny how that goes huh?**

**

* * *

**Looking......thinking.....observing. My thoughts were carelessly floating inside my head as if my mind had nothing to do. The air was warm as I approached the white balcony near the huge dining room that was Noctis's.

Sighing, I dropped my guard and felt no one behind me. I watched the dark city that was his kingdom with disdain. What a horrible place he has, I thought as I frowned. These people are ignorant aren't they? Their leader, their "Prince" is fighting a war and they ignore it like nothing has happened.

I shifted my legs so they wouldn't feel the pain of standing when I got back to my room to rest. It was peaceful for now. Nothing has happened and there wasn't anyone recently to attack the kingdom in a few days. My lips parted to release a sound, but I suppressed it.

I leaned back and put my arms against the flat side of the balcony and looked down. Just darkness, plain darkness. I was so high up that I couldn't even see the plants circling near the castle, let alone the ground below it.

My thoughts shifted towards my homeland, Pulse. Would it hold without me there to protect it? Can it stand on its own? What about the others: Vanille, Snow, Sazh, everyone; God I hope they're alright. I blinked at my last thought. Then I shook my head. They caught with me then. Heh, who knew?

I relived myself by thinking,_ they have it controlled so don't worry so much_. Well, how can you not worry when your party members just play around while I do all the work? My other side said. _You trained them yourself. You should at least give them a chance._ What if I don't want to?

"Stop it already!" I muttered to myself. These thought people are getting on my nerves. Then after my mind considered to give up on me, it flashed towards _him_. His blue and black, spiky hair, the outfit he always wore during battles: Leather and cotton blue cloth, his huge feet, and his eyes. Who knew changing the color of his eyes made me rethink my mission over and over again: Do I kill him? Or not?

My hand hit my forehead as if to stop the "uncensored" slide show of Noctis. My mind teased me, as if punishment for scolding it. He moved flawlessly during battle using all the weapons in his disposal: slashing, shooting, kicking, _floating_. So, he uses teleportation to move untouched, using the Crystals to his advantage.

His eyes changing with every movement: dark blue, to red...then he stopped. All the soldiers have been killed, all of them killed in under 3 minutes. Turning around towards his castle, the weapons surrounded Noctis, circling; the wind his hair.

Then he looked back. Cold and unmoveable, I saw his eyes change color again. It wasn't red or dark blue, it was yellow. Yellow like a monster's. A monster that wanted no one to touch his priceless object: The Crystal. That shade of yellow glared at me with a warning: **Stay away or get killed**.

I gasped and opened my eyes. W-was that Noctis? That couldn't have been. I felt my heart thump against my chest. It was unhuman, that shade of yellow. Those eyes....was that really him? _Yes, it was. That was him. Are you scared?_

My other voice had no reply to that comment. The truth was there and I refused to listen. Suddenly I felt someone behind me. Turning around with a guarded pose, the man came forward. "Are you here to sight see? Or are you here to help?" his voice was emotionless and I pursed my lips.

I hated to be bothered, even Snow knew what was good for him. Noctis had no boundary issues what-so-ever. Bastard. As natural as possible I replied,"I just wanted to see your kingdom for myself. Is there a law against that?" My eyes pierced his and no, wait. Wasn't it blue before?

Yellow eyes glanced at my face and looked away, walking towards the balcony. He inched closer to where I was standing and looked at his city with his eyes. At one moment we didn't speak. The silence was good enough. Soon he spoke.

"This kingdom isn't without its rulers." I nodded quietly,"But, without a good ruler there isn't a good city, is it not?" The words were cold and amused as if challenging him to make a defense to his kingdom. I looked down at the dark city and heard his voice.

"Are you challenging me Lightning?" I felt his eyes on me and I was obliged to look straight at him, a straight on challenge to the Prince.

**_Light blue eyes clashed with yellow. _**

Not moving and not blinking felt like a fight between two powerful enemies. Since I challenged him, I was up against a Prince and his kingdom. If only I had my gunblade with me I would cut off those spikes off his hair. Are those even natural? I thought, easing the rising tension inside of my body.

I felt the weight of his eyes and the power he had on me. My eyes felt so dry that I had no choice but to blink, breaking away from his stare. Tension was lifted and the challenger lost. _I lost_. Turning away to blink away the small tears formed. I was disappointed that I lost. But then again....I did have a bit of insight into those yellow eyes of his.

They were _natural_ as if the shade of yellow was _normal_. It wasn't a dark blue that was distant and cold, or a shade of red that showed a power of a Prince. Yellow was his natural color...hidden deep inside himself was a shade that was his family's and his birthright of a pure Prince ruling his kingdom.

But, I thought. The air is really warm tonight. Why is the night so dark? I turned my head to where Noctis stood, but he vanished. I sighed, What? Were you expecting him to say good-bye? _No. I just thought he would....never mind._ Ignoring the voices of reason, I looked up at the sky.

Patches of yellow came through the clouds, shining upon the darkness that was his kingdom. Light hit the city and it absorbed the light, giving the city a bright shine to it. The city was sleeping. Noctis's castle overlooked everything, like an all seeing eye.

Then I realised something: The kingdom wasn't dark and his people weren't ignorant. It was because of _him_ that his kingdom was shining with light and his people were peaceful. _That was what Noctis wanted then. He just wanted _his people to be happy.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock at the baloney door. Sighing again for the third time, I turned around and saw the kingdom's future ruler. He waved for me to come back in and I nodded in response. Walking towards the balcony door I reached for the doorknob.

The door opened wide as Noctis stood there, waiting for my return. He's a gentleman now? He couldn't even say good-bye to me when he left. What a Prince. The warm castle air greeted me as I walked back inside. I glanced at Noctis and saw that he still had that shade of yellow in his eyes.

Yellow eyes that greeted me with aloofness and caution. Spiky, blue hair that covered his forehead and almost his eyes. Walking past him I asked,"Are those natural?" I smirked and had a rare chance to see his yellow eyes blink in surprise. I stopped a few feet away from him and examined him.

The corners of his mouth twitched in amusement, his yellow eyes glittered with a sudden steeliness, and his body tensed. "What's natural?" I shrugged and told him,"Nothing. Your hair just attracts me. That's all." Wait, WHAT?!

I froze as I processed the words that came out of my mouth. Oh, damn. I looked at Noctis who stood still. yellow eyes blinking at the statement I just said. Heat crept up to my neck, making me more nervous. I'm feeling nervous? That's rare in my breed. Me and my stupid mouth. I've been hanging out with Vanille too long.

I saw Noctis cover his mouth and his yellow eyes crinkled like someone who smiled or laughed alot. I knew he was smiling behind those black gloves of his and anger rushed through me. I turned and walked away, my face flushed at my mistake and embarrassment.

That was not suppose to happen. I was suppose to walk out of the room. I was NOT suppose to say: _Your hair attracts me_. Why in the world would I say something like that?! Who in the right mind would do that? Me! That's who. Vanille's silliness and Snow's behavior rubbed off on me. Damn.

I reached the door and felt running towards it, but Noctis's voice stopped me. "Lightning," his voice sounded _very_ amused and anger flushed inside of me yet again. "My hair is natural." I closed my eyes tight and opened the door in front of me, slamming it at him.

I leaned against it hard and heard stifling sounds that came from Noctis. That bastard was laughing! Freaking asshole. Then I felt a rumbling in my throat that came out as a laugh. What in the world was I thinking?! I think it was the night air affecting me. Yes, that's right.

The laughter inside of me subdued and I continued towards my room making no sound. When I reached my room, I only saw his yellow eyes. Yellow eyes that burst out in amusement at my mistake, at my feelings.

I felt a twitch at the corners of my mouth and I accepted it with all the feelings that came with it. Clutching the doorknob with one hand I heard his laughter ring through out the castle. I smiled.

Behind those yellow eyes was a Prince that wanted to smile.

_I lied to Noctis. It wasn't his hair I was attracted to, it was his eyes._

* * *

**Did you guys like it?! Lightning was a bit OOC, but it was her inner thoughts and I thought I would take full advantage of it. Noctis is a hard character to describe, but he was great. It was kinda hard to make Lightning and Noctis "in character", but I did my best.  
**

**I hope you guys understood why Lightning said "yellow" alot in this little one-shot. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

------

**Your happy Author,**

**Yuki Minamoto  
**


End file.
